Stronger
by Spliced-up-Angel
Summary: Face it. I'd miss him no matter how much I told myself I wouldn't. It was a mere contradiction. I'd miss bickering daily over the slightest thing, the morning workouts, the forlorn competition, the one person I could call names  to his objection  J/B J/L


**A new story? Yeah... I have a HUGE case of writer's block. I wrote this chapter a while ago, so I decided to post it. I have a lot of ideas for this story, so expect it to be long. I don't know when I will continue with oneshots and other requests. So, enjoy this while you can. For now, I am taking a break from writing. Don't worry, I will try my best to get over it in due time. So, please enjoy and R&R. Those who review become Dragon Borne.**

**Stronger**

**Prologue: Kangaroo Cry**

I watched as he boarded the old, beat up train. The engines roared loudly against the rusty tracks. Thick smoke from the ignition fogged up the air above the red and grey train. The train yelled such a cacophony over the sorrowful cries of lovers, shrieks of children, and anxious words of families awaiting the heart breaking departure of their soldier. My soldier was to be conscripted overseas, aboard that loud vehicle, to be trained in the harsh camps miles away. Other soldiers were to join him.

Face it. I'd miss him no matter how much I told myself I wouldn't. It was a mere contradiction. I'd miss bickering daily over the slightest thing, the morning workouts, the forlorn competition, the one person I could call names (to his objection); and, most of all, his warm smile. Truthfully, he was the only person I could hold a special soft spot in my heart; just being around him made my heart race like mice on the kitchen floor. However, I often failed to show it.

I looked up at the black hair that was sticking out of the window of the rusty train car. The large train that carried the name, "Canada" on the front was rather large. I smiled as I saw his face one last time. It was red and burned, brushed by the sun's paint. He looked a little nervous, but I knew he was strong. His coal eyes shinned with pride as the train steamed up. I waved, forgetting who I was. I felt like running after the train, yelling something along the lines of, "Don't wet the bed!" or, "Don't be a pussy and face the dark!" Alas, some supernatural force pulled me back. Was I out of my mind?

I remembered his last words. Such words that made me tear up. I never cried. I was stronger than this. He would not make me weak. Against my will, this man did.

_Losing my control  
>Here it is the day I have to go<br>Just sit beside me  
>I can't let this show<br>How sick I feel to leave you so alone  
>God I'm terrified<em>

"You sure you have to do this, Brickhouse?" I asked cockily, hiding my fear behind this proud Halloween mask. A jolt of wind picked up my white dress, I held it down quickly. I detested wearing dresses, but it was _formal_. I wore the damn, lacy thing to make him happy. Something I never did. God, I was becoming soft.

"Yes, ma'am!" be barked in triumph. "I'm serving my country!" Ugh, he looked so good in that uniform. It drove me mad! His coal hair was finely cut in a buzz and lay gently underneath his black hat. The black uniform fit snugly against his muscles, in a way the made them breath taking. His ass looked pretty awesome in those pants, too. Jesus.

His voice lowered, "Jo, I've known you for a long time. You're brave. I know you won't miss me."

I laughed cockily once more. Inside- deep inside- I knew I would miss Brick as much as he'd ever miss me, if not more. Yet, it was still all unclear to me. In a way, this feeling pissed me off! At the same time, the new found emotion intrigued me; I wanted to move closer to it. To grasp it in my hands and never let go. Alas, I was too blind to see how much I really loved him.

"Yeah," I laughed, lying out of my teeth, "I was just worried _you_ would be missing _me_!"

_We run circles, no direction do I see  
>The dust has blinded you, the dust has blinded me<br>_

He grinned, amused by my response, "You'll be doing the missing."

"Still don't know about that, Brickhouse," I smiled back. I hugged him close, not wanting to let go. I swore to God, if he let go...

"All aboard!" the conductor called.

Brick looked back at me. "Jo, I need you to take care of these. You are the only one I can trust not to lose them." He took some chains off of his neck, he handed the chains. I held them in my hand and realized they were his dog tags. Why was he so stupid? Why would he trust me with something so important? I even knew that he kept his desist parent's names printed on the tags. I couldn't hold them for him! He was stupid to believe this! Next thing I knew, he swept me up into an interlocking kiss. Our tongues were tied into an unbreakable knot, tied with passion. The last words said were, "I love you." An empty pit formed inside me heart as he left our embrace. He turned back and saluted me before walking towards the train.

A tear trickled down my cheek once more. I wiped it away, not wanting anyone to see me cry. I was stronger, but I couldn't stand the thought of my love being taken way. The one person who accepted my threats, my taunts, put up with my bitchy attitude and enormous ego. Brick went through the years of torment from yours truly and still had the heart to take me back and love me more than ever.

_I kissed her on the cheek  
>And then I waved goodbye<br>She had the saddest look I've seen in years  
>A kangaroo cry<em>

I was better than this. I would get through the tormenting emotion that is called love. He just better not get hurt out there.

**To Be Continued**

**Eh, how was it? It was sort of short, but I'll try to make the other chapters longer.**


End file.
